one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kratos VS Quan Chi
Kratos VS Quan Chi '''is the seventh episode of Wolverine-Man's first season. It pits Kratos from the God of War series against Quan Chi from the Mortal Kombat series. Description When two white-and-red warriors who killed families meet, who will be killed themselves? Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Kratos.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Quan Chi.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! '/ Uh, one sec... ('Alrighty! 'selected.) MELEE! ''Dead Woods "Release me, Quan Chi." Scorpion demanded. "I will not." '''Quan Chi '''replied. This angered Scorpion even more. "You will, or you'll die!" he snapped. Suddenly, he was impaled by a blue blade. The blade sliced vertically through his torso. As Scorpion's lifeless body collapsed, Quan Chi saw the one who killed him: a man with intensely white skin, several red tattoos adorning his body, and two glowing red blades in his hands. The one who had killed Scorpion was the Ghost of Sparta, '''Kratos. Quan Chi faced the man with evident surprise. "You're next!" Kratos yelled, pointing at Quan Chi. The two of them then got into fighting stances. GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! Quan Chi fired a skull of green magical energy at Kratos, but the latter countered it with his Golden Fleece. Kratos then pulled out the Bow of Apollo and fired three flaming arrows in an arc. Kratos then punched his opponent in the stomach with his Nemean Cestus. Quan Chi then teleported high and reappeared above Kratos, stomping him numerous times. Just as Kratos recovered, Quan Chi then slid and kicked his opponent from below. Kratos stabbed Quan Chi in the gut with both Blades of Exile. Quan Chi punched Kratos in the face, forcing him back. He then punched him in the stomach and chest before grabbing him and falling down with him, hitting only his enemy as Quan Chi landed on him. Using the Boots of Hermes, Kratos dashed through Quan Chi, damaging him and leaving a trail of fire. He then pulled out the Head of Helios, which emitted a small shockwave of light that blinded Quan Chi, leaving him vulnerable to his second attack. What was Kratos' second attack? Throwing a broken tree stump at Quan Chi. Quan Chi passed his leg through a portal to make it kick his opponent's back. He then grabbed Kratos by the shoulders, jumped up and quickly drove both feet into his kneecap, forcing him completely backward before flipping away. Quan Chi then used a tree branch to smack Kratos across the face. Quan Chi pulled a 5 hit combo on Kratos with a spiked mace, then shot a load of green fireballs right at him. Quan Chi lifted his opponent up and suplexed him into the floor while shouting random gibberish. Quan Chi then grabbed Kratos and threw him into a portal. Kratos then fell through a portal from above and Quan Chi blasted him with energy from the skull on his cuirass. Kratos then yelled out in rage before swiping a Blade, slicing off Quan Chi's left arm in the process. Kratos then stabbed Quan Chi in the stomach dozens of times, causing excrement, blood and everything else to fly everywhere in a wet splash. He then sliced Quan Chi's head off. But Kratos was far from done. He sliced off the other arm before tearing out the necromancer's heart and crushing it in his hand. Kratos ripped off pieces of Quan Chi's flesh and body, then pulled out the latter's sternum, breaking it off of his ribs with the most disgusting CR-ACK! you've ever heard. Kratos obliterated Quan Chi's ribcage by punching it with his Nemean Cestus. The force of the punch knocked the dead Quan Chi down. Kratos drove the Blade of Olympus into the ground before dragging it toward Quan Chi, bisecting him in half. Kratos then left the scene, not even bothering to celebrate his victory. K.O.! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... KRATOS! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed One Minute Melees Category:Wolverine-Man